


Day 17 | Pirates

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2016 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pirates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: Pirates | Baekhyun/Kai | 1k





	

The iron and wood bench clanks and creaks with each swaying motion, occasionally banding against the rock wall. The clatter is accompanied by the rattling of chains, and the breathy gasps and moans coming from the two males fucking on top of it. 

A pirate sits on the bench arms up and chained high on the wall, his pantaloons open so that only his long cock juts out. “You’ll have to unlock these shackles if you want me to fuck you properly, pretty boy.”

The naval officer riding him has divested himself of his uniform, folding it and setting it to the side after giving the pirate a slow and shy show. He only kept the loose white shirt, now hanging off one shoulder as he bounces on the pirate’s lap, taking his cock in deep. “I-I can’t…let you go, Captain Baek.”

“Come on, sweetheart.” Baekhyun, the pirate, thrusts up hard with his hips, eliciting a louder moan from the officer. Jongin loved to play the innocent recruit, but by the way he was taking Baekhyun’s cock so eagerly and so well, he was far from being an unplucked flower. “Don’t you want my touch?”

Jongin stops bouncing and starts to roll his hips in long undulating motions. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and kisses him, tongue plundering deep into Baekhyun’s mouth. It’s teasing and maddening, especially when Jongin keeps clenching around him.

Baekhyun pulls away with a growl and pulls at the chains holding him back. “Set me free, boy. I will wreck you so good, you won’t want any other cock inside you.”

Jongin moans, no doubt pleased at having elicited such a reaction, and starts to bounce again.

Desperate for release, and freedom, Baekhyun does his best to meet each bounce with a hard thrust of his own, pleased when Jongin’s moans escalate. He pauses and sucks at the tanned skin of Jongin’s neck. “Release me.”

“C-Captain, I can’t.”

Baekhyun leaves a lingering kiss on Jongin’s cheek. “Let me go and I’ll give you an even better ride on my ship.”

Jongin’s eyes, blow with lust, now positively sparkle. He drops a searing kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth, before climbing off him and reaching for the ring of keys under his pile of clothes. It takes him a long minute to get the shackles off, not because it’s difficult, but because Jongin keeps rubbing his flushed cock against Baekhyun’s chest while sucking at Baekhyun’s fingers, moaning around them with as much gusto as if he were sucking cock.

Once Baekhyun is free, he rises. It would be an impressive moment if he towered over Jongin, but no. It doesn’t matter though, Captain Baek of the Exodus doesn’t need to tower over anyone to still have them kneeling at his feel. But he doesn’t want Jongin kneeling.

Baekhyun grabs Jongin by the hips and manhandles him to the iron bars that make up the front of the cell. “Hold on tight, sweetheart.”

Jongin does as he’s told, clinging to the bars and sticking his ass out for Baekhyun to take. The loose shirt all but hanging off his frame now, but Jongin makes no move to fix it. He’s such a wanton thing, it makes Baekhyun’s blood boil just imagining all the things he would to Jongin if they had more time.

Baekhyun spreads Jongin’s cheeks open, takes a moment to admire the oiled and fluttering entrance, and then thrusts inside him in one fell swoop. Jongin shouts as he’s rammed against the cell bars. Baekhyun isn’t holding back anymore. He promised the good officer a fucking to last him a life-time, and that is what he’ll give.

Each thrust is sharp and precise, hitting at Jongin’s coil each time if his keens are anything to go by. Baek’s been fucking long enough to know exactly what he’s doing to get the most out of his partner’s pleasure. He grips Jongin’s hips hard, no doubt leaving indents behind as a memento. The steady _stack-stack-stack_ increases as Baek feels the beginnings of his orgasm.

“Ready to come, sweetheart?” Baekhyun asks, delivering a sharp slap to Jongin’s behind.

Jongin moans louder, his face now pressed hard against the bars as he looks to the side. “Please. Come— _ah!_ —inside me.”

Baekhyun slaps him again. “Such a filthy little thing you are. Do the other officers know you like to take pirate cock?”

“No! _Ah-ah_.” Jongin’s smile is full of lust and bliss. “Only your cock, Captain.”

“Fuck!” Baekhyun pounds into him, slapping Jongin’s ass until red imprints of his hands form on those tight globes. His orgasm rises and rises with each lewd sound coming out of Jongin, until the wave crashes on him. Baekhyun comes hard, hips jerking involuntarily, driving his cock and come deeper into Jongin.

Jongin screams his own release, tightening like a vise around Baekhyun’s cock and milking him to the last drop. He almost falls when Baekhyun pulls out, but the pirate catches him and moves him to the iron and wood bench they’d been previously defiling.

Baekhyun tucks himself back inside his pantaloons and fixes his clothes while smiling down at a sleeping Jongin. He kneels by the bench and brushes the naval officer’s hair aside. “I’ll come back in two moons. How about you catch me and bring me in this time?”

“What will you steal this time?” Jongin grins. He’s always found their game humorous, and not dangerous—Baekhyun lets himself get caught so they throw him in the town’s jail, Jongin drops by for inspection, they fuck. If any of them were ever caught, it would mean death.

Baekhyun kisses Jongin’s brow, his heart stuttering at the happy sigh Jongin lets out. “I’ll steal your heart.” 

Captain Baek stands and exits the cell. He has a ship waiting for him to set sail on another adventure. The sooner he leaves, the faster he can return to the man who captures his heart. Before he leaves, Jongin’s sleepy words reach his ears and he grins. 

“ _You already did_.”


End file.
